Berawal dari Yakiniku
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Berawal dari Eli yang datang ke apartemen Nozomi, si pirang itu membawa beberapa alat untuk membuat Yakiniku, serta Daging Premium. Namun, Nozomi tak sengaja meminum Bir yang membuat dia mabuk, dan kalian tau akhirnya. Warning: Shoujo Ai, ooc, Au, typo, ficlet, and many more
1. Chapter 1

Nozomi cemberut saat Yakiniku miliknya di ambil, ia menatap kesal orang yang dengan sengaja mengambil daging miliknya itu. "Awas saja, akan kubalas nanti."

Wanita yang ada di depan Nozomi tertawa kecil menatap sahabatnya yang menaruh dendam kepada dirinya. "Ayolah, kan masih banyak yang belum dimasak."

"Iya, tapi jangan mengambil punyaku dong," sungut Nozomi yang saat ini tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau bisa memasak punyamu sendirikan, Elichi!"

Eli kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan Nozomi, saat ini ia berada di apartemen milik teman ungunya itu. Eli sendiri datang ke apartemen itu sambil membawa kompor serta alat untuk memasak Yakiniku.

Beberapa jam berlalu, mereka berdua selesai makan malam dengan Yakiniku yang dibawa oleh Eli. Nozomi sendiri sudah puas akan semua daging premium yang dibawa sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Elichi."

Eli yang saat ini sedang mencuci peralatan makan pun menoleh, ia melihat Nozomi yang duduk santai dengan wajah puasnya. "Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku tak akan bisa menghabiskan makanan itu semua," balas Eli yang selesai membersihkan peralatan makan. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Nozomi dan duduk di sebelah sang sahabat.

"Ummm, Elichi..." Gumam Nozomi memanggil teman pirangnya itu.

Eli menoleh ke samping, alisnya terangkat sebelah saat Nozomi menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, wajah wanita itu sudah merah pekat. Eli langsung melihat ke belakang tubuh Nozomi, di sana ada sebuah kaleng Bir yang sudah kosong. "Kau mabuk!?"

"Tidak kok..." Nozomi malah mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Eli saat itu juga. Kedua tangannya mendorong wanita pirang itu hingga terjatuh kebelakang, Nozomi menarik ciumannya dari Eli, ia menjilati kedua bibirnya sambil memandang sayu sahabatnya itu. "Elichi..."

**..**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Nozomi terbangun dengan wajah yang berantakan. Ia menatap dirinya yang tengah telanjang bulat, lalu kedua matanya menatap Eli yang sedang mendengkur halus di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang kulakukan!?"

Eli pun terbangun, ia mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Pagi Nozomi, tadi malam sungguh menyenangkan."

Nozomi menatap Eli takut, wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekarang. "Hah!?"

Eli tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Nozomi untuk kembali merebah di atas kasur. "Mari kita lakukan lagi."

"Ti-ti-hmmmpph!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

**Love Live by Kimino Sakurako**

**..**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico baru menyadari satu hal dari Nozomi, wanita itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia tak tahu jika akhir-akhir ini Nozomi menjadi lebih pendiam tak mengeluarkan suara. Dahinya berkerut.

"Nozomi?"

Nozomi memekik terkejut dengan wajah merah merona. "Nicochi! Kau mengejutkanku." Dahi Nico kembali berkerut. "Ada apa sih?"

"Entah kenapa kau sedikit...gelisah, ada apa?" Tanya balik Nico pada temannya. Wanita dengan gaya rambut twintail itu sedikit bingung akan kegelisahan Nozomi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Nozomi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit gelisah saja."

"Gelisah karena apa?"

Nozomi terdiam sejenak. "Aku...aku hanya memikirkan tagihan bulanan saja kok." Wanita ungu itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali, ia tertawa kikuk saat di cerca beberapa pertanyaan oleh Nico.

Kedua mata Nico menuipit, Nozomi pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pasti.

"Hai kalian!"

"Hyahh!"

Nico langsung menatap Nozomi yang terkejut, gelelagat temannya itu sedikit aneh saat Eli datang. Dia seolah...salah tingkah pada Eli.

"Kalian..."

"A-ada apa Nicochi?"

"Hm?"

"Kalian berdua habis berhubungan badan?" Nozomi berkeringat dingin, Eli sendiri menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Keduanya bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Nico. "Kalian sudah berpacaran!?"

"Ti-"

"Iya!"

Nico kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Dasar Lesbi."

**..**

**.**

**Love Live School Idol Project by Kimink Sakurako**

**..**

**P.S: Tak menerima request apapun bentuknya. **


End file.
